


due light to the weary

by alamorn



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M, it's meant to be romantic but you can interpret it as platonic if you like, they have more important things to do than kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alamorn/pseuds/alamorn
Summary: On the way to Scarif, Bodhi and Cassian have a quiet moment in the cockpit.





	

Bodhi knows that the experience of having his mind…probed, for lack of a better word, has changed him. He’s quieter, more nervous, and he was plenty nervous before. He can’t keep too many things in his head at once, and Cassian has made sure that first and foremost is the rebellion. But beneath the mission is the man, and Bodhi has never had a death wish.

Bodhi is less afraid than he might be — he resigned himself to dying the moment Galen pressed the stick into his hands and told him to find the rebellion. Still, he can’t quite help himself, in the quiet of the cockpit, just him and Cassian.

“Do you think we might live?”

Cassian glances over at him, then sighs and turns his seat so he’s facing Bodhi. Bodhi keeps looking out at the stars as they streak past. If this is the last time he will get to see them, he wants to imprint them on his mind. Dying will not be so bad if he can join the stars, after.

“Rook,” Cassian says, voice soft. “Bodhi.” He waits until Bodhi darts a glance at him, and then Bodhi is caught. Cassian’s eyes are dark, and his face is sharp and somber. He is almost as beautiful as the stars, almost as captivating. “There is always a chance. But no. I don’t think we will.”

Bodhi nods. Despite his resignation, his eyes feel hot. Below them are so many people that have made the same decision as him, that will make the same sacrifice. He cannot let fear turn him back. If they do not do this, the Empire will never be stopped in its inexorable march, and the stars will cry out as their people die. The Death Star cannot be allowed.

When he blinks, Cassian is before him, calloused hand on the back of Bodhi’s neck. He leans his forehead against Bodhi’s, and Bodhi puts his own hand on the back of Cassian’s neck. They hold there, forehead to forehead, until Bodhi’s breathing slows.

He had not even realized it had quickened.

“Thank you,” he says, when Cassian sits again. He feels off balance, but he has for days now. This is the closest he will ever come to equilibrium again.

Cassian gifts him with a small smile. “I should be thanking you, Bodhi.”

“I think…” He licks his lips, and looks back out at the stars. “I think that there is thanks enough to go around. I…I am — glad. To be here, with you.”

Bodhi chances a glance at Cassian, and it is Cassian’s turn to stare at the stars. The tips of his ears are red. “And I you,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never cared about a Star Wars movie the way I care about this Star Wars movie. I'm over at [tumblr](http://www.alamorn.tumblr.com), making screeching noises if you want to join me!


End file.
